


The Motorcycle

by LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, No Smut, The Open Road, and lots of kissing, but suggestions of smutty goings on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife/pseuds/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife
Summary: Valery Ivanovich Perevozchenko tries to sell his motorcycle. He's unsuccessful. Or is he?-Based upon the 2019 'Chernobyl' HBO series and the character therein of Valery Ivanovich Perevozchenko, played by the lovely Jay Simpson.Please heed warnings and tags and notes etc before reading.-Alright Bambinos, please read and enjoy!Kudos and Comments always greatly appreciated.
Relationships: Valery Perevozchenko/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	The Motorcycle

Just as he's about to speed off, he heard a loud shout of _'hey!'_ . He honed in on the noise, turning to his left-hand side where he thought that it came from, his curiosity overtaking him. Wondering what was going on. He squinted his eyes, spotting a woman running towards him from the admin block. _Is she wanting me?_ He paused, dropping a foot back onto the ground again. She sprinted towards him, closing the gap between them, waving furiously at him. _Oh, she_ is _wanting me!_ He switched the ignition off and kicked the stand back down. He placed both feet firmly back on the ground, leant back into his seat and placed his hands in front of him on the petrol tank, waiting to see what was wrong. He peered at her face, not recognising her at all. She wasn’t one of his comrade’s wives, girlfriends or daughters. And she was _definitely_ too young to be any of their mothers! He waited as she neared him, then stared as she stopped at his side, placing a small hand on his arm, leaning against him as her breathing slowed. He lifted the visor of his helmet up, waiting to see what she wanted with him, as she caught her breath.

“Hi!” she beamed at him. “I was told that you have a motorcycle for sale?” her smile shone brightly at him. “Is it this one?” she patted his motorcycle’s tank, just in front of where his hands sat.

“Oh! Yes!” he beamed. “Does your boyfriend want to buy it?” he’d already noticed that she wasn’t sporting a wedding ring.

“No,” she shook her head, frowning. “I do!”

“Eh...?” his face creased.

She tutted, her brow creasing further. “Did you not hear me, or do you have fluff in your ears?” she placed her hands on her hips, tilted her head to the side and glared at him.

“Oh yes, I mean no…! Er… Alright then!” he grinned. “So… Do you know how to ride one?” he asked.

“Yes! Of course! Why would I be buying a motorcycle if I didn't?” she rolled her eyes.

“Oh, yes, sorry… I’m just assuming that… you know... “ he waved a hand at her, his voice trailed off to an embarrassed silence.

“Yes, yes. I’m a _girl_ and girls don’t ride motorcycles… Heard it all before... !” she shook her head and waved one of her hands back at him.

“Sorry... “ he shrugged. “So… You’d be interested in buying it then?” he asked, smiling up at her.

“Yes, please! I've seen you around. Riding it. I really like the look of it,” her smile returned, chasing her frown away.

“Oh…?” he chuckled nervously.

“Yes…” she smirked, noting his red cheeks. “So, when can I test drive it?”

“Er… the motorbike?” he asked, his brain felt fuzzy and he’d completely lost track of the conversation a few sentences back. Around where she had said ‘I liked the look of it’. _She meant the motorcycle right?_ His frazzled brain thought.

“Yes! The motorcycle!” she giggled. “Why, did you have something else in mind?” she winked. 

“Er…” he could feel his face heat. _Pull yourself together man! You’re not some pimply faced youth of sixteen any more!_ “Um… How about this Saturday?” he asked.

“In the morning? Ten? I’ve got lunch at my parents at one,” she asked.

“Yes. Um… Meet me in Pryp'yat, by the last bus stop out of town on this road?”

“Yes. Perfect! My block is just near there,” she smiled at him, clapping her hands together gleefully. “Oh, could you give me a lift back there, to Pryp'yat?” she asked.

“What… now?”

“Yes, now. I'm assuming you're going that way, yes?” 

“Yeeees. Do you have a helmet, I've a spare if you need…?” he asked, pointing a thumb at one of the panniers behind him.

“Yes please, to the spare,” she watched as he turned, reaching around to the offside pannier, and fumbled the opening of it. “Here, let me,” she stepped forwards, closer, placing one of her small hands on top of his larger one, stilling him. He paused. Looking at her hand, where it was placed on top of his. _She has such lovely, warm hands,_ he thought. He’d felt the warmth earlier, when she’d rested her hand on his arm.

“The helmet…?” she asked, looking up at him, catching his eyes with hers. _She has such lovely blue eyes,_ he thought.

“Oh… Yes… Sorry!” he reluctantly pulled his hand out from under hers. He felt his face warm up again. 

She giggled at him as he rubbed the back of his neck. He watched her small fingers as she made short work of the awkward catch. _Huh, the stupid bloody thing was always normally sticking!_ She took the small, white, open-face helmet out.

He started the engine again, watching her as she shook her hair out from the work-like bun it was trapped in and put the helmet on, her long dark hair streamed down her back. He faced forwards, breathing deeply to try and calm himself, gripping the handlebars a little tighter than he normally would. He turned his head towards her again as she mounted up behind him. Waited until she’d settled, then he kicked the stand out of the way.

“Hold on tight!” he smiled as he dropped his visor back down and turned to face forwards again.

She shuffled forwards, crowding right up to his back. She felt so lovely and warm. He could feel himself warming up too. Especially _certain_ parts of him, they were definitely getting _very_ warm. She wrapped her arms around his waist. _Oh God, she’s so very warm!_ He put the motorcycle into gear and sped off. 

They raced along, he pushed the motorcycle, going faster than he usually would, overtaking a bus and several cars. He felt her arms tighten around him as he cut the overtaking a bit too fine for one of the cars. A heady mix of testosterone and adrenaline surged through him, caused by having her there, tight up against him. It led him to take a few more risks than he usually would. She was so close, so warm, it felt so fucking good! The road finally cleared in front of him, he leaned forwards and opened the throttle up. She tightened her arms round him and leaned into him. Her laughter tinkled in his ear and he found himself laughing along with her. They arrived in Pryp'yat far too quickly. Much too soon for his liking. He slowed down, pointing out the bus stop where she should meet him in two days time. She tapped his arm, and pointed forwards, he drove on until she tapped his arm again, this time pointing towards the side. He pulled over. Letting the engine idle as she climbed off. His back felt too cold now! He lifted his visor to watch her as she removed her helmet and held it out to him. 

“I'm Diana by the way,” she said.

“Oh… Valery Ivanovich Perevozchenko,” he smiled and took the helmet, threading his hand and arm through the chin strap.

“So… I'll see you Saturday then?” he asked, wanting to check that she hadn't changed her mind. _Please say she hasn't! Please say yes to Saturday! Please let my reckless driving not have put her off!_

“Oh… yes! I’ll see you saturday morning, at ten,” she beamed up at him. 

He smiled back, his head was spinning faster than his motorcycle tyres had just done.

He watched her walk off. Looking her up and down, candidly ogling her. _Beautiful. She’s such a bloody lovely backside._ He salivated. But she'd not be interested in him. _They never were_ , he sighed. He was getting too old for the younger girls, and too young for the older ones. He’d gotten fed up with his comrades nagging him to ‘find a girl, get married, settle down, sell that bloody motorcycle!’. Well, he supposed he would soon achieve one of those. _Better than nothing, I guess_ , he thought. 

He watched her as she turned and looked over her shoulder at him. Catching him as he stared at her. She grinned, returning the favour, looking him up and down. Assessing him, just as he’d appraised her. He swallowed. She held a hand up to wave. He held his hand up, grinning like an idiot. _Just like a bloody fool teenager!_ He thought. He dropped his visor down and sped off, no one could see the utterly, ridiculously wide grin that he sported under his helmet.

-

“So… I've got someone test driving my motorcycle this weekend,” he announced to all those in the changing room with him.

“Ha, what lunatic wants to buy your death trap?” one answered.

“Madman probably,” another one quipped.

“Well no… mad _woman_ actually…” he stated, smirking at the whole damn lot of them.

Loud laughter, several snorts and cries of “What?” assailed him.

“She said she's seen me riding it and liked the look of it,” he retorted.

“Ha! She must be delusional!” replied one.

More laughter followed that comment, taunting him, mocking him.

“Just you wait! Once she feels my throbbing hunk of metal between her legs, she'll not be wanting anything else!” he laughed.

“Your crappy old piece of junk you mean!” said another, followed by more laughter and jeering.

“Yea, yea, yea. You'll see. Laugh it up while you can, boys!” he smirked as he straightened his hat and sauntered out to start his shift.

  
  


-

He pulled up to where she sat, waiting under the bus shelter. He killed the engine, sitting up, he watched as she put her helmet on. Bright red. Her long dark hair was in a plait over one shoulder. She was wearing a tight fitting leather jacket and even tighter jeans. _Damn!_ He thought.

“Er… so…?” he went to dismount, to hand the motorcycle over to her for her to drive around.

“No, stay on. I'm not driving out into the middle of bloody nowhere and having it break down, and then be left there all by myself! Just move back so I can sit in front of you, please?” she waved her hand for him to move along the long seat that covered the back of the motorcycle.

He shimmied backwards, leaving her more than enough room in front of him.

She got on, wiggling her bum in front of him to settle herself down.

_God! Bloody temptress!_

She turned around to him. “Hold on tight!”

He gingerly placed his hands on her waist, waiting for her to gently pull away. She gunned the throttle and sped off. He had to lean forwards, tightening his grip on her. She drove like a crazy woman! Fast, dangerous, amazing, incredible. Her laughter flew past his shoulders and away with the wind as they sped along. She was so beautiful! He was absolutely smitten! He was in love!

-

She stopped, switched the engine off and dismounted. They were back at Pryp'yat again, outside her block. 

He shuffled back up the seat, back to the tank, watching as she took her helmet off. He took his off too, hooking it over the handlebars. She hovered by his side, not instantly moving away.

“So…? Are you interested?” he asked. Unsure if he meant the motorcycle or himself or both.

“Hmmm… I'm not sure… I think I'll need to take it out again, test it more, see how it performs some more maybe…? See how it handles… in different conditions…? Test it’s grip in the wet?” she peered up at him through her eyelashes, her gaze holding his, pinning him there, not allowing him to move or look away. 

“Um… another test drive…?” he offered. _Please say yes, you damn temptress!_

“Yes! Good idea. Next weekend? Maybe… I can bring some food… there's a nice place out that way, just a bit further on from where we stopped today, before turning round. It’s a lovely place for a picnic… We could maybe make a day of it…?” she suggested.

“Oh… um… yes…?” he grinned.

She smiled at him. Staring at him intently, tilting her head to the side and frowning slightly. Waiting for… Something… Something from him…?

He swallowed. He needed to know. He needed to ask. Hell, she wanted him to ask. _Be brave damn it! Hell! What have I got to lose? She’s virtually asked me out anyway!_

“So… does this mean… that me and you… that we are…? You know…? Us…?” he rubbed the back of his neck with a hand. _Please say yes to whatever it is I'm making a mess of here!_

She laughed, then moved forwards. He held his breath as she neared him, she was so close, he gazed into her beautiful eyes, then looked down at her lovely lips as they neared his. She grabbed the front of his jacket, pulled him towards her and kissed him. Thoroughly.

He growled, grabbing her waist, pulling her closer, tilting his head, deepening the kiss. His tongue played with hers. Her moans were so beautiful. He wanted to hear more. He wanted to drag her off to his apartment and have her. He wanted to make her his. Properly his. His lust came out as desperate moans and growls, his hands tightened on her waist, he didn't want to let her go. Ever!

She pulled back, breaking the kiss, smiling at him. They rested their foreheads against each other, their breathing slowly calming. He chuckled nervously and she giggled. Bringing a hand up to cover her mouth. Strangely shy all of a sudden.

“Yes… I'd say that it definitely does mean that me and you… that we most definitely are…”

He laughed, bringing a hand up to tuck a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, brushing her cheek as he brought his hand back down.

“Sooo… meet me here tomorrow morning?” she asked.

“Tomorrow? Not next weekend?” he answered.

“No, I don't think I can wait that long for a good, long ride out with you,” she smirked at him. 

“Is nine too early?” he asked hopefully. It was Sunday after all, and he knew that no one, apart from him it seemed, liked to get up that early. He loved riding out on the empty, early morning roads, and hoped that she would too.

“No, how about eight?” 

“See you here then. At eight?” he grinned, absolutely ecstatic that she’d not only agreed, but wanted to meet even earlier. Plenty of time for a ride out with her pressed against him. And maybe something more, a different type of ride with them pressed tightly together again, but with less clothing between them, upon their return…?

She nodded and giggled, dragging him back towards her, kissing him again, wrapping her hands around his neck. Sighing as he placed his hands on either side of her face, holding her still as they kissed and kissed. 

They finally broke apart again, to catch their breath. 

“I’d best go, my parents are expecting me. Otherwise…” she left the sentence open. Mirroring his thoughts from earlier.

She slowly turned to walk away. He didn't want her to, and from the way she dragged her hands along his as they parted, he could tell that she didn't want to leave either. She took a few steps then turned to look at him over her shoulder. She blew him a kiss. He grinned back and reached a hand up, miming catching it and placing it on his lips. He stayed sitting there, watching her, making sure that she entered her block safely. She turned at the door and waved at him one last time. He held a hand up, waving her goodbye. Until tomorrow.

-

“Sooooo I'm not selling my motorcycle after all,” he announced to his comrades in the changing room on the following monday.

“Ha I knew she'd not buy it,” said one.

“Piece of junk!” said another

“Noooo! I'm not selling it because I don't need to. Because she doesn't want me to,” he smirked.

“What?”

“She doesn't need to _buy_ it when she can have it anytime she wants… Oh, and the motorcycle…” he laughed.

“What?”

“You sly fox!”

“I need to buy a bloody motorcycle!”

“Ha! Me too!”

“Nah! Until I see her, I'm not believing a word of it!” one teased him.

“Must be some old hag!”

“Yea! You'll need a sidecar for her bloody guide dog!”

“Very funny!” he dodged a pair of underpants that were aimed at his head. “You'll see! Meet me out front, after the shift finishes, five pm!” he ran from a barrage of thrown underpants.

-

Outside the entrance. He's sat on his motorcycle as it idled. They're all standing around, his co-workers. Chatting away. Good natured banter, as always.

She came running out from the admin block, pulling her hair out of its bun as she sped towards him and the group of men surrounding him. 

“Valery!” she shouted happily.

He waved and reached behind him into the panier, the one that doesn’t stick now. Not after she’d fixed it. He handed her red helmet over to her. 

“Hello, love!” he grabbed her waist, pulling her towards him, making her giggle and his comrades hush.

She leant forward, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. She snogged him in front of all of them. A proper tongue tangling kiss, one that made his blood sing and rush straight downwards. He’d be having her, making love to her as soon as they returned back to Pryp'yat. Back to his apartment. Just like they’d done yesterday, Sunday afternoon, evening and night. And this morning too. His comrades' mouths hung open at the display in front of them. _That’s shut the fuckers up!_ he thought. They weren't quiet for long though, their wolf whistles, shouts and pats on his back soon pulled him out of the sheer bliss that were her beautiful kisses.

She giggled, then put her helmet on. He shimmied himself backwards on the seat of his, no _their_ , motorcycle. She settled herself in front of him, wiggling her bottom against him as he moved forwards, closing the gap between them. He looked to the side, taking in his comrades stupid, shocked, smiling faces. Then he laughed and leaned into his beautiful girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her as she revved the engine and they sped away.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Based on the HBO Chernobyl character, played by the lovely Jay Simpson, and not the real-life Valery. I hope that the spirit of the real-life man won't mind my portrayal of his character - I'm giving him a happy, carefree snapshot of life - in a fictional AU universe where Chernobyl doesn't happen and EVERYBODY LIVES God damn it! 
> 
> Absolutely no disrespect intended to him (real-life Valery). His, and all his colleagues deaths were a desperately sad tragedy. They left this world far too early :0(


End file.
